


My Love for You is Superlove

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FTM Qrow Branwen, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Qrow and Clover play video games and sleep.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	My Love for You is Superlove

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a sequel to my previous Fair Game fanfic "Love Never Fails" where Qrow comes out as trans to Clover

“I win again.” It was nice to hear those words from Qrow and the smug expression on his face was just the cherry on top.

“Okay, okay, I yield, you’re clearly the superior player.” Clover set down the controller and held up his hands in defeat.

“I’ll accept your defeat only if I get that in writing.” Qrow’s eyes gleamed mischievously and he threw in a wink for good measure. Clover reached over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him in close.

“Deal.” Qrow punctuated the sentence by leaning in to give the taller man a peck on the cheek before leaning back to unsuccessfully try and stifle a yawn. “Sorry,” The shapeshifter mumbled, catching Clover’s eye. “It’s just gotten late, I didn’t realize it was already-” He glanced at the clock. “-wow, one in the morning.”

“Is it?” Clover glanced at his scroll and the digital numbers on the screen blinked back at him, confirming it. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you lose your beauty sleep, but on the bright side you don’t need it.” The brunette carded his fingers through Qrow’s dark hair lovingly, stifling a chuckle when Qrow closed his eyes and leaned into it. “Aw, the bird likes head scratches.”

Qrow opened one eye and stuck his tongue out in response. “The bird is sleepy, and should probably be getting to bed.”

“Stay here.” Clover offered. Qrow sat up slightly, raising his eyebrows. “I have some clothes that’ll be a bit big, but they’ll still fit you well enough. Besides, I’ll give you more head scratches.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but as long as you pick me up so I don’t have to walk all the way over to your bed, then we have a deal.”

“I think I’m getting scammed.” 

“Too late, it was your idea for me to sleep here. Now, pick me up.” Qrow extended his arms out and Clover stood up so he could scoop his smaller boyfriend up.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” The Ace Op pretended to gripe as he balanced Qrow.

“Mmm.” The dark-haired man repressed yet another yawn in lieu of a response. _Cutie_. Clover pressed a kiss against the tip of Qrow’s noise. “What was that for?”

“Because I’m your boyfriend and I love you.” Clover stepped over the threshold into his bedroom, making sure to turn sideways so that he wouldn't accidentally bump Qrow against the doorway. The shapeshifter tucked his head into the crook of Clover’s neck and mumbled into it. “Hm? Didn’t quite catch that, birdie.” Clover reached the bed and Qrow scrambled onto it; his face was slightly blotched with red.

“I _said_ , ‘I love you too.’”

“Awww, babe.” Clover landed on the bed so closely to his boyfriend, he was nearly lying on top of him. “You said it back.”

“That’s not the first time I’ve said it.” Qrow pointed out with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

“And yet, I’m still not tired of hearing you say it all shyly. _So. Cute_.” 

“Clo,” Qrow brought his arm over his face, covering the growing blush. “Are we gonna sleep or listen to you fawn over how cute I am?”

“Well,” Clover considered. “I suppose now that I’ve gotten my fawning out, I’ll adjourn to the couch and let you get some rest.” Qrow’s arm flew away from his face, revealing his puzzled expression.

“Wait, aren’t you staying in here with me?” Clover’s heart melted slightly as he saw the anxiety flickering in the other man’s dark red eyes.

“Of course I will.” Clover reassured his boyfriend, lowering his own head to Qrow’s sternum so that he could hear the shapeshifter’s heartbeat. Qrow smiled softly and reached down to run his fingers through the other’s short hair. “Okay, I see the appeal in head scratches now.” Clover admitted after letting out a peaceful sigh.

“Now who’s the bird?” Qrow teased. The brunette opened his eyes fully so that he could raise a hand to trace his boyfriend’s jawline gently.

“Still you. Now, no more stalling, birdie; I have some shirts that’ll fit you in the top drawer and some shorts in the lower one. I’ll turn out the lights in the living room while you change, okay?” Clover gave Qrow a light tap on the tip of his nose fondly before lifting himself off the bed and into the other room, giving the shapeshifter some privacy.

Qrow got up and opened the top drawer of Clover’s dresser so he could rifle through the shirts which were mostly a mix of lighter colors. _Of course there’s so much green._ He chuckled fondly to himself. _Well, since this is the man I’ve chosen, might as well embrace it_. 

When Clover came back in the room, he let out a loud squeak when he saw his boyfriend sporting an oversized green shirt. The writing on it was so faded, Clover couldn’t even remember what it had said although he was having trouble remembering his own name.

“You good?” Qrow smirked and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s dazed expression.

“I’m great.” Clover chirped. “Oh, and I’m not sure if you need any or not, but…”

“Hm?” Qrow tilted his head at the brunette’s bashful expression. “If I need any…?”

“Padsortampons.” It came out as one word. Qrow let out a shriek of laughter.

“Why are you acting so sheepish about it?”

“I don’t know, I just felt weird saying it to you.” Clover muttered.

“Well, I hope you get used to it, because now that you’re letting me stay over tonight, I’m never leaving.” The shapeshifter quipped. 

“Deal.” Clover responded immediately, his seafoam eyes sparkled and Qrow’s breath caught in his throat at the sight.

“Come on, get in the bed with me and snuggle.” The shorter man collapsed on top of the full size bed, spread eagle style. “I’m about to pass out.” Clover carefully nudged the other man so that he’d have just enough room to slide into the bed, pressed against Qrow so that he could feel the other man’s breath tickling the crook of his neck. Clover draped an arm around Qrow so he could pull him tighter. Qrow hummed and nuzzled Clover’s skin lightly.

“Night, Clover.” The shapeshifter’s voice was slightly scratchy under the weight of sleep. “Love you.”

“Night, baby bird.” The brunette replied. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts awhile but wanted to publish it because things are getting hard again so I'm not sure when I'll be able to publish something else, so of course I seized the opportunity to add to the Trans Qrow tag with fluffy Fair Game.
> 
> Also I gave Clover giant green cotton tshirts because I love wearing those especially when I'm feeling sick
> 
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, username is keiththefirehawk :)


End file.
